Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices can be divided into a number of categories based on their display technology, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field emission displays (FEDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), etc.
The number of applications in which these display devices can be employed has increased due to the development of flexible displays that can be easily bent. Additionally, stretchable displays are one example of flexible displays which can have their shape or appearance manipulated. However, since stretchable displays are manufactured with a substrate formed of a stretchable material, the manufacturing of these displays is complex compared to standard non-flexible displays and the ways in which the shape of the displays can be manipulated is restricted based on the particular manufacturing process employed. Accordingly, the manufacture of stretchable displays having a high strain rate has remained difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.